La teoría de la felicidad de Osomatsu
by SombraLN
Summary: La felicidad es un término relativo y Osomatsu es consciente de ello. (En base a un video titulado "Osomatsu's Theory of happiness")


Me parece que a esto se le llama song fic, una historia basada en una canción, creo… XD

De por si el video es muy claro en torno a lo que ocurre, pero tenía la necesidad de plasmarlo en un escrito que según yo diera una conclusión, a veces no me gustan los finales abiertos o tristes ;w;

Osomatsu san no me pertenece, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

El video pertenece a su respectivo autor.

En base a un video titulado " _Osomatsu's Theory of happiness_ "

Recomiendo ver el video subtitulado en el canal de Luci 2594

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **La teoría de la felicidad de Osomatsu**

 _Osomatsu es el hermano mayor._

Tenía una vida feliz, a pesar de ser un simple nini, una sanguijuela que disfrutaba de no trabajar y depender de sus padres; yo era feliz viviendo cada día despreocupado en compañía de mis hermanos, desperdiciando el tiempo como si no importase.

Recordar los años de nuestra infancia es un sentimiento tan agridulce, rememorar aquellos días en los que no hacíamos más que jugar y llevar a cabo travesuras sin fin, siempre liderados por mi… supongo que esa fue la característica que impulso a mis hermanos a tratarme como el mayor, siempre estaba al frente de ellos, guiándolos. Yo era el hermano mayor

Conforme crecimos las cosas cambiaron, era inevitable, cosas de la vida que no podíamos simplemente ignorar… fue en la escuela media cuando empecé a notar el cambio; antes era divertido ser confundidos, así podíamos llevar a cabo nuestras tretas, sin embargo, la necesidad de individualidad se empezó a desarrollar en cada uno al grado de no querer ser llamados con el nombre incorrecto, yo quise ayudar con ese problema, tal vez si usábamos algo que lograra diferenciarnos, todos se sentirían bien y yo no tendría que preocuparme por que se alejaran.

Era algo simple, poleras de seis colores diferentes, algo que ayudara al resto a distinguirnos.

" _El rojo es para ti"_ escuche a uno de mis hermanos decir. A mi realmente no me gustaba el color, pero me hacía recordar aquellos programas de súper héroes y el hecho de que el líder siempre usaba ese color, así que yo simplemente lo acepte. Quería ser su líder siempre, su héroe.

Los años continuaron pasando y me percate poco a poco que el haber obtenido un color solo ayudo a que cada uno se enfocara en definir quiénes eran, todos tomaron caminos diferentes. El tiempo de escuela fueron los años más pesados para mí, mis hermanos ya no querían ser reconocidos por ser sextillizos, buscaban ser vistos individualmente, lo entendía, pero aun así no me gustaba, ¿Qué tenía de malo ser seis? ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos siempre? Yo soy ellos y ellos son yo… ¿Acaso lo olvidaron? ¿Me olvidaron?... Era lo que me cuestionaba cada día, sin embargo la escuela termino, todos términos en casa sin buscar salir adelante, no continuamos los estudios ni buscábamos trabajo, como el mayor, sabía que debía alentarlos a salir adelante, pero siempre fui egoísta, quería a mis hermanos conmigo por siempre, no quería estar solo. Rara vez jugaba a ser el hermano mayor cuando realmente tenían una inquietud, después de todo, yo era consiente que cada uno de ellos tenía algún secreto o sentimiento guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, al igual que yo, pero para mí era más fácil ocultar todo tras una sonrisa.

Yo era muy feliz con mis fracasados hermanos a mi lado, fui egoísta y disfrute de su compañía a sabiendas de que les estaba perjudicando su futuro, pero no me importaba, cuando el momento de dar un paso importante llegara para cualquiera, yo estaría listo, o al menos eso quería pensar para no sentirme mal. Simple autosatisfacción.

Nunca conté con que "él" regresara, el sujeto al cual culpo en parte por mi miedo de separarme de mi familia, el tipo que con una sonrisa nos engañó, aquel que un día estuvo a punto de separarme de las personas que más amaba, quien me provoco tanto daño. A estas alturas ya ni su nombre merece ser recordado.

Ese día regresaba del pachinko, perdí nuevamente el dinero que tome "prestado" de mis hermanitos, probablemente me matarían, idea que me hacía gracia al pensar en lo divertido que era pelear con ellos, entre a casa con la mayor calma del mundo y ese tipo estaba ahí, vi a mis padres arrodillados frente a él, suplicando, sentí el miedo apoderarse de mi cuerpo al ver nuevamente su sonrisa, me congele, no podía pensar con claridad y el solo ampliaba su mueca burlona mientras giraba a verme.

Hable sin considerar las opciones, solamente acepte en cuanto ofreció un trato. La idea de sobreponer la seguridad de mi familia ante la mía parecía tan simple, como si fuese lo más normal. Mis padres obviamente se negaron, observe cuando saco el cuchillo y lastimo el brazo de mi padre, una mancha roja comenzaba a pintar el suelo; aun escucho el llanto de mi madre.

No quería, realmente no deseaba alejarme de ellos, _"por favor…"_ recuerdo vagamente haber pronunciado una súplica, no quería que dañara a mi familia.

En ese instante mi felicidad termino.

Con una última sonrisa a mi madre prometí que los protegería. Al salir sentí un par de lágrimas resbalando por mi rostro; que lamentable y vergonzosa situación estaba demostrando el hermano mayor, pero no debía dar marchar atrás, este era un plan que solo yo podía llevar a cabo.

Si tan solo hubiese sido tan fuerte como el color rojo que me representaba, si hubiera tenido el poder de un superhéroe podría haber protegido a papá, a mamá, a Karamatsu, a Choromatsu, a Ichimatsu, a Jyushimatsu, a Todomatsu… a mí.

Al poco tiempo de haberme ido no dejaba de preguntarme como estarían ellos, ¿Se estarían llevando bien entre ellos? ¿Se encontrarían molestos conmigo? ¿Me estarían buscando? ¿Me recordarían aun como su hermano mayor?

Tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para volverme alguien fuerte, alguien que lograría salvar a cualquier persona.

El rojo era un color que no me significaba nada hasta que ellos decidieron que me representaba, poco a poco se volvió mi color favorito… ahora lo detesto; no importa de qué manera vista, el rojo siempre estará grabado en mi piel, en mis manos, en el recuerdo de lo que hice. Con esta mancha en mi ser ya no puedo regresar con mi familia. Pero al menos ahora sé que pase lo que pase estarán a salvo, él ya no podrá lastimarlos. Los extraño tanto, desearía haber aprovechado más el tiempo con todos, hubiera querido disfrutar el mañana con ellos, pero no hay vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Espero que encuentren la felicidad.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Un hombre con capucha negra esta frente a una modesta casa, un par de mechones rubios apenas se asoman, su mirada triste se mantiene en las puertas de aquel hogar, tras un momento se gira listo para alejarse.

 **\- ¡Niisan! –** un grito lo detiene, se gira lentamente para ver a lo lejos cinco siluetas, cinco rostros similares con diversas ropas de trabajo le observan atentamente.

 **\- Chicos… -** murmura el de negro mientras una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

 _¿Era posible? jamás creí volver a tener este sentimiento, pensé que había desaparecido por completo de mi ser, pero no había duda, nuevamente era feliz._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Debería terminar los fics que tengo pendientes, debería terminar mi trabajo, debería estar haciendo mil cosas más, pero escuche nuevamente esta canción y simplemente ya no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera escribir.

Cada que veo/escucho esto se me parte el corazón, aún más desde que hallé la traducción, estos ninis solo me destruyen T_T

En fin, regreso más tranquila a trabajar, muchas gracias por leer n_n


End file.
